


Into the Dark

by supportvelkoz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportvelkoz/pseuds/supportvelkoz
Summary: In Zaun, where there is no light, we go. Lots of sex, impregnation, horny lesbians, no plot fucking, fucking on a table, against the wall, in the shower, on the dinner table. Everywhere. Just sex.





	Into the Dark

Zaun.

Gritty, dirty, unclean are the words that comes to mind when one thinks of it. Thick, toxic industrial sludge slowly drifting along the leaky pipes and overfilled canals, the air heavy with the stench of unwashed bodies and dangerous chemicals. One does not 'take a walk' and breathe in the fresh air, for such air did not exist, but if you're someone as mad as the Loose Cannon, then taking a walk through chemical wasteland with a smile wouldn't be too hard to imagine.

Far, far above the lights of Piltover shined down like a distant star; the Heaven to the Hellish nightmare that was Zaun's traffic and city life. Every now and then, sleek, blue-lit Hovercrafts would dip slightly below the surface, their drivers white-faced, before immediately pulling back to the well-lit Autobahns of the Over City, eager to leave far behind the greenlit shadows of this underworld.

Mad grin on her face as she dragged FishBones on the ground, empty grenade belts slapping loosely against her toned thigh as she hopped and bounded along a boardwalk, not caring that it was only a metre wide across, and propped rather precariously over a hundred feet drop into the Grey Mist of God knows what far, far below. Jinx headed for the Armory, hyper alert beneath her seemingly dazed expression. Around her, in the dark, the vagrants and Hunters of Zaun prowled. They knew her face, they knew her name- the blue streak of hair that always flitted past as she raced through the city madly on her destruction runs ensured that everyone knew of the Loose Cannon.

But the hour was late, and winter itself was setting in. Homelessness and desperation makes people do desperate things, and if a pack of vagrants saw her, even if she had her weapons with her they might still try to surround her and drag her off. Then, somewhere, in the back of some dark alley that she'd never be able to drag herself out of, bodies would tear at her, rutting her for lust, for pleasure, and for warmth in the frigid, loveless cold of Zaun.

A massive iron door; two raps. Then she was in, the sound of it closing heavily behind her as Jinx stepped forward towards the source of warmth and light. It beckoned her forward, slowly, towards the Armory. The Loose Cannon liked to call it 'The Shop'. There was only silence at this hour of the night; the Warden of her 'Shop' would usually be resting now, and Jinx made it a point to come bother her armourer at these late hours. Perhaps she had a name, but Jinx just called them Pal, much to her annoyance.

Pal wasn't a native of Zaun. Jinx didn't ask- Jinx didn't really care, but between her destruction runs when she was bored and there was nowhere else to crash, she'd stay the night at the Shop and sometimes find out a little of bits and pieces from her armourer. Pal had been an Acolyte at one of the Great Houses in Piltover, with specialisation in weapons and arms. But something had gone wrong; terribly wrong, and a lot of people had died. Pal had been banished, and in an effort to try and blend in with Piltover community again he had… done things to himself.

Pal became a girl.

But it wasn't too long before they found out, and this time she was thrown away to Zaun for good. Here, among the toxic wastelands and swamps of unprocessed chemical dumps Pal had created a weapons forge from the ground up, gradually earning the trust of the vagrants and gangs as her Forges produced the most deadly, volatile brands of explosives and rockets. At one point, the doors of the Shop had been knocked down as a pack entered, dragging Pal into their midst as they tore into her, eager to sink their members into her soft female flesh… only to find out that in her transformation, she had not completely… changed from a boy.

They left. The iron doors were put in place. Ever since then, no one came to the Shop for anything other than business. There were also auto-turrets that watched every room with deadly, quiet vigilance and even Jinx didn't like how they followed her every movement when she walked. To be honest, it was a little disconcerting.

Time went on and the transsexual Armourer drew the attention of Zaun's most volatile criminal. One day, Jinx knocked on the iron outside.

If she had anticipated that perhaps she would be shooed away, or even dealt with in a violent way, or perhaps completely ignored; she was in for a big surprise.

'Come in', came the voice from the other side.

'Oh.'

Jinx had scratched her head a little and gingerly pushed the door open, Fishbones clasped close to her like some sort of security blanket, and with just a little bit of trepidation in her steps she entered the darkness of the Forge, a single source of warm light at the end of the hallway, guiding her on.

And that was how the friendship between the Loose Cannon and Zaun's underground Armourer began.

(break)

At this hour, all was still. Throughout the day, one would hear the sound of the Forges working away as Pal crafted arms and weapons of mass destruction, not really caring so much what they would be used for. She was an interesting lass.

To her, all weapons were beautiful, all of them had this delicate grace of… being something so simple sometimes, so basic; like a cylinder. But their beauty lay in their potential; how much destruction they could wreck , and to Pal- oh my were the explosions beautiful. In that regard alone, the two of them had a common bridge.

But now, as the light of Pal's backroom got brighter as she was approaching the back stores behind the Shop and she began hearing little gasps, Jinx slowed her pace as she unconsciously began to tiptoe around the edge of the door, Fishbones already held up so that its jaw doesn't clack along the ground and give away her position.

She peeked into the room. Pal's living quarters was in the Shop itself, and it wasn't anything fancy. Repurposed armored vehicles had been cannibalized into metallic sofas, tables, chairs and even a bed. Of course all of them were hard as hell and they really hurt her butt when she tried to sit on them, but at least the bed and the sofa themselves had a little cushion which was surprisingly clean for how shabby and greasy the Shop could become sometimes.

But none of that really captured her attention now as her eyes were immediately drawn to the source of the sounds. Pal, with her shoulder length hair messily hanging all over her face, head tossed back and mouth wide open in an O as she panted softly, had herself spread-legged and fully nude across her sofa as one hand clutched at her chest while the other pumped rapidly at the… Jinx's eyes went super wide.

A whimper escaped Pal's lips and Jinx could see that her eyes were shut super tight, the soft fire in the fireplace showing a fine sheen of sweat on her forehead as well as her thighs. Apparently she had been… um… working her shaft for a while. Jinx took but a second to stare all along her armourer's toned form, from the thick, muscled thighs over the compact belly up to her flat chest and raven tresses… before her eyes was inevitably drawn right back to the thick, meaty slab of cock that was being rapidly jerked in Pal's left hand.

The Loose Cannon gulped.

It was so… big. Oh gosh. She wasn't a whiz at maths or anything, but she had been in the Shop for a long time and… the standard 6 inch wrenches that Pal asked her to pass her every now and then actually looked small compared to the size and girth of the throbbing, pulsing member in Pal's hand.

She gasped aloud.


End file.
